


Lost maps

by Krispin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispin/pseuds/Krispin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short prompt about someone taking one of Sabrina's journals that had maps to the deep roads in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost maps

[corypheus-no](http://tmblr.co/mJhV9CWX3bivTd1V5Jd_hWQ) ([DreadMasterStyrak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadMasterStyrak/pseuds/DreadMasterStyrak)) asked: ✆- Someone read my muse’s journal and my muse rants  
about how that made them feel and whether they knew who it was and have confronted them etc. Sabrina?

* * *

 

 

She was a Grey Warden Lesion. Sent to them from Weisshaupt Fortress (sent there after the death of her husband in Kirkwall) by Alistair after the Inquisitor had decided not to exile the Wardens after what had happened at Adamant Fortress. Though the Commander was sure if they had been exiled she’d join her son in Tiventer. He frowned slightly at the thought. He had missed her when she left Kirkwall… even if he’d never admit it.

**_“Commander!”_ **

She was fretting so much. It was making him feel uneasy. The way she was pacing about his office was almost nerve wreaking. By the Maker. He just wanted to shove her against the wall to make her stop. Yes, that. A blush ran across his cheeks at the thought.

**_“Cullen! They have my journal!”_ **

The blond ex-templar blinked a few times. “Oh, right. Warden-Lieutenant Russel what is so important about this journal?” Though as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them.

 ** _“What’s! What’s so Important! It has my maps of the Deep Roads in the Cullen!”_**  She shouted. She then gave a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the office to find the Inquisitor.

He sighed. He’d have to find away to fix this.


End file.
